Prone to Tenacity
by De'Letris
Summary: AU: What happens when two schools with a huge hate between each other try to take each other down from the inside out? Total insanity that's what. Will Allen snap under the everyday happenings and do nothing or will he fight back? Slight Crack.
1. Prologue: Determination

Prone to Tenacity

Hey guys! School started for me but I just couldn't resist this new idea I had. This is multiple chapters like HOT DAMN. Jut because I'm writing this doesn't mean I'm giving up HD. Updates will be slower than during summer break though. This is another DGM fic and yes, it is Yullen again but not like Hot Damn. It is AU again. I don't think I'll be writing multiple chapters for a non AU. This is just the prologue and it's really short but I swear they get longer. Anyways, INTRODUCING PRONE TO TENACITY! Hope you guys enjoy it and I wish for as many reviews as HD has!

WARNING: Um, nothing yet I guess.

Disclaimer: Hoshina Katsura

Prologue: Determination

The young boy winced a little as his head hit the back of the carriage he was riding on. He'd hitched a ride with some circus folk and it was about time to get off. Thanking the kind people who let him ride with them he cursed slightly rubbing where his head had collided with the carriage.

'_Stupid Master, knocking me out with a mallet and running away while I was out cold.' _The boy thought to himself brooding quietly.

A small gold ball fluttered around his head before nestling into the cuff of his beanie. The little golden ball was left in his Master's place when he'd woken up. He'd always wondered what it was when he was young but learned that it was just something left better off unknown.

A few people turned their heads to watch the figure as he trudged down the streets ignoring the murmurs of the townsfolk debating whether he was a child or an aged man. His white hair always confused people like that. Ducking his head down and shoving his left hand into his coat pocket he went on his way to his destination.

--

The boy sighed heavily slightly exhausted from chasing a cat around trying to get it to spit his golden companion out. He'd passed through a small town and a few villages until he'd reached where he'd sought out to go.

Standing in front of two large metal gates dressed in a dress shirt, tied together in the front with a small red ribbon instead of a tie, a gray vest, and boots the boy pressed the small button beside the gate and waited.

"_What do you want?"_ a voice crackled through the speaker.

It sounded deep. Perhaps it was an aged man with a strong voice. At least that's how it sounded.

"Erm, I'm here to attend this academy. My Master sent a letter of recognition before I left." The boy replied with a soft but loud voice so the person could hear him through the speaker.

"_Name?"_ The voice inquired.

"Allen Walker."


	2. Chapter 1: Displeasure

Prone to Tenacity 1

Hey guys! Thanks for the few, but greatly appreciated, reviews! Big cookie to Cross-The Damned Alchemist for first review and big hugs to all! This chapter was kind of choppy and unfortunately HD will take a little while longer because I have to work on a way to end it! Well, you guys must be wondering, who's behind that speaker box? You'll find out. Some of you may be disappointed or surprised or go, 'Oh I totally saw that coming'. Anyways, enjoy my second update for Prone to Tenacity!

NOTE: LONG CHAPTERS ARE LONG. I swear I'm working on Hot Damn. It'll be out ASAP.

Warning: BAD LANGUAGE. GUESS WHO THAT'S GONNA COME FROM. DD

Disclaimer: Hoshina Katsura

--

Previously:

"_Name?"_ The voice inquired.

"Allen Walker."

--

One: Displeasure

"Allen Walker." The silver haired boy replied firmly. He'd been told by his Master that the people at the academy were bastards especially the higher ups but since when did he listen to that drunk?

"Hmm…wait there." The voice stated before the line went dead. Allen waited, setting down his small suit case; he fiddled with Timcampy, trying to calm his nerves. He wasn't going to back down after all he went through to get here from India. It wasn't the easiest thing in the world to do.

--

"Hey look!" One of the many people in the room pointed out gesturing at the large screen. A boy with snow white hair and a nasty looking scar down his face was standing beside the closed gate looking around the area.

"A civilian? They're not supposed to be this close!" Another said worriedly.

"Eh? What's that kid doing here? Civilians aren't allowed here. Why didn't you stop him earlier?" A man in a white lab coat asked as he took a sip out of his coffee mug. The people backed away from him in surprise.

"Well he doesn't really seem like an outsider." A man replied with a thick Australian accent from his perch on the couch.

"He's right. Look here Brother! This boy has General Cross's golem with him." A girl with long dark hair said pointing at the screen where the little golden ball fluttered.

"Ah, you're right." Some one commented.

"Well, what should we do with him, Komui?" The Australian man asked.

"Has he talked to the Gatekeeper?" Komui inquired.

The people in the room nodded simultaneously.

"He said that we should've gotten a letter of recommendation from the General." The girl supplied.

"That means…it in _that_." The Australian man said in horror pointing at the paper covered desk area.

"Hmm, I see." Komui said taking another sip. "You there!" He whipped around pointing at another man in a lab coat.

"Y-yes sir!?" The man stuttered in horror.

"Help me find that letter!"

"B-but…" The man turned around to stare at the pile before walking to his doom.

--

"I got it!" The man resurfaced from underneath the papers weakly holding up a crumpled envelope.

"Good! Read it for me!" Komui said happily throwing the papers he had in his hands all over the place.

"Um…" The man opened the letter and started to read.

"Komui, I'll be sending a brat named Allen your way soon. Regards, Cross."

"Well there you have it!" Komui chirped happily. "Well I'm going to grab more coffee, Lenalee my dear sister, be a good girl and go get that boy outside!"

The girl, Lenalee nodded grabbing her clipboard turning for the door.

"But! Make sure you let Kanda scare him a bit." The man added in before his sister could leave.

"How come?" The girl inquired suspiciously.

"Initiation of course!"

Oh dear.

--

Allen frowned. It'd been more than five minutes. Allen felt like he was trying to be rid of. He sighed but still stood his ground. He was going to get in even if it killed him.

Moments passed. They turned into a few minutes.

"Oi, brat." A voice came from behind Allen. He felt a chill go down his spine and he turned around to see who it was but there was no one behind him. He looked around until his eyes met a figure on top of the tall brick wall.

"Are you talking to me?" The white haired boy asked somewhat miffed.

"I don't see any other _brat_ out here." The figure scoffed.

Allen fumed silently. This _person_ wasn't exactly one of the friendliest people he's met.

"I'm not a brat." He gritted out trying to stay calm.

"Che, as if." The figure said sarcastically which only made Allen angrier. While the boy fumed the person on the wall swung a sharp sword around a few times before leaping down behind the boy and pointing the blade at the white haired boy's neck.

Allen froze. He felt a chill run down his spine. It was only normal, especially if you had a sword that could take off your head in one swipe next to your neck.

"What makes you think someone like _you_ could get into a school like _this?" _The figure asked mockingly tipping the blade closer to the pale neck.

The white haired boy furrowed his brows. That person was mocking him. He _could_ and _will_ get in.

"Tch, a weak brat like you? You wouldn't survive less than a few days." The figure continued seeing as the white haired boy had no answer. Allen was sure that it was a man. Probably older and taller than him considering the angle the blade was at and the strong, yet cold, tone.

"I'm not going to give up just on one persons account." Gray eyes darkened closing to a glare. Even though he couldn't see who was threatening his life he knew it must be a big guy who's not very smart.

"You're annoying." Allen felt the blade touch his skin and shortly after felt a warm sticky liquid run down his neck. He shivered a bit but stood his ground. He saw Timcampy flutter around frantically before getting swatted away by the person behind him.

He felt the blade leave his neck and noticed the small wisp of air as the sword was swung back probably to swing back towards him. Gritting his teeth he prepared for a chance to blind sight the guy.

"KANDA!" Allen whipped around to see a girl with long hair hit who was behind him in the head with a clipboard.

"Che! What the fuck was that for?" The person, 'Kanda', growled while nursing his head. He had long black hair that was tied up and equally dark eyes. Like Allen suspected he was tall but not as burly as he'd imagined. He'd hung around the shipyard too much.

"You were supposed to scare him not decapitate his head!" The girl scolded. Allen held down a snicker.

"I'm sorry about his behavior; Kanda is really not that bad once you get to know him." The girl said sweetly with a smile.

"Er, no problem?" He replied unsurely. Timcampy flew back to him and nestled into the top of his head.

"Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Lenalee Lee!"

"Allen. Allen Walker." The white haired boy offered with a smile.

"That sack of grumpy is Yuu Kanda but I suggest you don't call him by his first name if you value your life." Lenalee warned with a playful grin. Allen smile faltered. What kind of people did they let into this school?

"Che. I'm going back." Kanda turned away and started to walk through the open gates.

"Ah! Kanda!" Allen called. The retreating figure turned around with a scowl set on his face.

"_What?_" He spat venomously. Allen frowned slightly but walked forward and stuck out his hand.

"Tch, I don't shake hands with Moyashi's." And with that he walked away without a second glance leaving a fuming Allen and a calm Lenalee behind.

--

"Once again, I apologize about Kanda. He has some temper issues and he doesn't socialize very nicely. I guess you could say he's a bit shy!" Komui said bluntly in a cheerful tone.

After he'd gotten a bandage on his neck and a partial tour of the main building where the offices, labs, cafeterias and libraries were located he'd been brought to meet the staff. Komui, Lenalee's brother, who was rather over protective of Lenalee. He was kind but odd. And it turned out he was the principal of the Academy branch. He met Reever, the vice principal and leader of the science department and Johnny and Tapp who were also in the science section. Johnny oh-so-kindly supplied him with a uniform that was a long black and white coat with buttons on the front and a cross. It was kind of big but he figured it wouldn't bother him that much. Everybody was nice so far except a certain _someone_ that he had the displeasure of meeting.

"Anyways, welcome to the Black Order Academy!" Komui finished with a huge smile.

"Thank you." Allen replied with an equally large smile.

"Well I have work to get back to, Lenalee my dear wonderful sister would you show Allen here the rest of the school and fill him in on our situation?" The tall man chirped cheerfully as he made his way to the door but got caught by Reever and dragged towards the main library.

Allen and Lenalee stood there and waved sheepishly.

"So, what's this 'situation' that Komui was talking about?" The white haired boy inquired as he walked with the Chinese girl, as he'd figured out, towards the other buildings.

"Hmmm…well we've been having a few problems with the enemy school. There are a lot of things I have to explain first though."

"Enemy school?" Allen wondered out loud.

"Yeah, our school has been having some issues with the other school for a really long time. Kanda just came back from a mission that didn't really go so well, so he was kind of grumpy as you saw." Lenalee explained turning a corner that lead to another large building that was slightly bigger than the main building where he's just come from.

"Missions?" Gray eyes looked curiously at the girl beside him.

"Yup. I guess I should go back to the very beginning for you to understand."

"That'd be nice." Allen smiled a little as they entered the building. He only had a few moments to take in the inside of the building. There were large doors along the walls and stair cases on each side of the large flourished room. It was nice. It felt warm.

Allen frowned slightly when he noticed blocking one of the doors was caution tape. The rims of the door frame looked burnt and charred.

"Hey Lenalee? What happened over there?" He asked pointing to the door.

"Oh." Lenalee frowned. "That was the work of our enemy school. They snuck in and set a fire in that wing. Half of it is so burned up that it'll take a long time before we can use it again."

"That's a terrible thing to do." Allen said quietly.

"This kind of stuff happens often. It just takes a while for us to get back up on our feet." The Chinese explained while leading Allen up the stairs. "Luckily no one was hurt. That wing was empty anyways since it was being reconstructed."

"Oh…well that's good." The white haired boy mumbled as he got to the top of the stairs. They walked a little more before coming to a stop in front of a door that looked like every other one down the hall.

"This is your room. Mine's just down the hall a bit more so if you need anything you can come and ask. You should have your schedule by tomorrow so I'll be here early so I can help you find your classes after getting it from my Brother." Lenalee said happily opening the door stepping inside.

Allen looked around after closing the door behind him. The room was average sized. There was a bed in the corner with a desk and chair next to it. The small window was open letting air come in. It seemed…cozy.

"Do you have any luggage?"

Allen held up his small suitcase with a small grin.

"That's not good, we're going to have to take you shopping sometime." Lenalee stated motioning for Allen to sit down. The white haired boy wondered about the 'we' but he figured he'd find out eventually. Sitting down he placed his suitcase beside his feet and Timcampy flitted around before finding a comfortable spot on the pillow.

"Well, where should I start….Okay, our school, The Black Order, has more than one branch as you know. There's ones in Asia, South America, North America and such." The Chinese girl started slowly. "We call ourselves 'Exorcists or Finders'. We, the Exorcists go on 'missions' as they've been called for years. So on these 'missions' we go and stop the enemy school from terrorizing the other schools and of course ours. The Finders go and collect information for us. Get it?"

Allen nodded slowly processing the information.

"How come they terrorize the other schools?" The white haired boy asked petting Tim absently.

"They call themselves the Noah's. They like to think they're better than everybody else so they go around making sure the other schools know that. They've been trying to take our school down since we're the most threatening to them for a long time. You'll see what I mean sooner or later." Lenalee said with a frown.

"That's horrible." Allen commented frowning as well.

"We're trying to win so it's great to have you on our side. You don't need to wear your uniform while you're not on missions unless there's a meeting or something." The Chinese girl mentioned changing the subject.

"Oh." Allen had been wondering why the girl hadn't been wearing a similar uniform to his. She was dressed in a jean skirt and a normal tee-shirt.

He grimaced a little. "I feel over dressed compared to you."

Lenalee laughed." That's okay, I told you that we'd take you shopping sometime."

"I'm just curious but who's 'we'?

"Oh you'll see. He's on a mission right now but I think he'll be back tomorrow."

"Ah."

"Well, I'm sure you're tired so I'll let you get some rest. I'll be here at 7:00am so you'd better be up by then. If you're not I can't promise you'll make it out of this room 

unscathed." Lenalee stated with a wide smile. Allen returned it with a sheepish grin not really feeling safe regarding 'unscathed'.

"Good night!" And with that the Chinese girl was gone and Allen found himself staring at four empty walls.

"Night…" He said to the room drawing the curtains closed.


End file.
